Vestida de novia
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Disculpen no me pude aguantar, espero que sea de su agrado.


- Abro los ojos lentamente y miro a mi alrededor, buscándote pero tu no estas, me acercó al armario para buscar mi uniforme... y hay lo veo en una esquina, aquel traje negro que marcaría nuestra vidas... pero ahora solo me produce tristeza, dolor… lo tomo entre mis manos y no puedo evitar que las lagrimas mojen mis mejillas, se que te prometí no llorar... pero no puedo, no puedo ocultar mi dolor... un dolor que me traspasa el alma al recordarte y al recordar que tu no volverás.

Te miro y pareces dormida

Aprisionan tus manos ramito de asar

Un sueño profundo y muy triste

Del que ya nunca te despertaras

Te han puesto tu traje de novia

Ese que en la iglesia, ya no lucirás

Tus pálidos labios dormidos

El SI emocionados no pronunciaran

Y te vas, y te vas

Al cielo vestida de novia te vas

Y un coro muy triste de ángeles

Solloza la marcha nupcial

Y te vas, y te vas

Al cielo vestida de novia te vas

Y un coro muy triste de ángeles

Solloza la marcha nupcial

La la lala... la la lala...

- Hoy se cumple un año mas, desde que cerraste tus bellos ojos violetas… aquellos ojos que me llenaban de esperanzas y felicidad… justo aquel día en que tú y yo sellaríamos nuestra unión… pero ahora que tu no estas, ya nada en mi vida tiene sentido, ni las mañanas, las tardes ni las noches me parecen hermosas ya que solo tu con esa bella sonrisa hacía que todo reluciera a mi alrededor… ahora solo veo oscuridad en mi vida… una oscuridad que poco a poco esta cubriendo mi corazón, que tan solo sueña con verte de nuevo.

Me siento tan solo y tan triste

Que al verte dormida quisiera gritar

Me muerdo los labios pensando

Que nunca tus ojos me han de mirar

Por que habrá querido el destino

Así de un sarpazo tan cruel y brutal

Dejar nuestros sueños desechos

Pregunto y pregunto cual fue nuestro mal

Y te vas, y te vas

Al cielo vestida de novia te vas

Y un coro muy triste de ángeles

Solloza la marcha nupcial

Y te vas, y te vas

Al cielo vestida de novia te vas

Y un coro muy triste de ángeles

Solloza la marcha nupcial

La la lala... la la lala...

- Me dirijo hacia su habitación con solo una idea en mi cabeza, mientras esta golpea y golpea… se que ellos nunca comprendan mi decisión, de seguro se entristecerán… llego hacia la puerta de su cuarto… al entrar solo me invaden los recuerdos que vivimos juntos, me aproximo hasta la cama… esa cama que tantas noches fue nuestros mudo testigo al fundir nuestras almas en una sola y que ahora al igual que yo te extraña… deposito sobre ella aquel traje mientras deposito un vaso de agua sobre la mesita y vierto en el mi pasaje… mientras espero que la sustancia se funda completamente con el agua… me pongo de pie mientras me quito mi uniforme… me asomo a la ventana y termino de ponerme aquel otro traje que nunca pude lucir para ti… y miro por ultima ves la ciudad desde tu ventana… me giro sobre mis pasos y me vuelvo a sentar sobre la cama mientras tomo entre mis manos el vaso… lo observo por un segundo y lo bebo… aquel vaso se cae de mis manos mientras yo caigo sobre la cama… mis parpados se siente muy pesados… cuando por fin los cierro un silencio me invade… pasan unos momentos hasta que una luz me obliga a abrirlos y al hacerlos quedo sorprendido ya que estoy en un hermoso lugar, camino unos pasos hasta que se me acercan unos niños con alas… ellos me toman de las manos y me conducen por un sendero… yo estoy confundido por todo lo que me rodea… pero cuando estoy por decir algo, ellos me señalan algo… enfoco mi vista hacia ese lugar y te veo hay sonriéndome, me suelto de las manos de ellos y empiezo a corre hasta donde esta… y cuando por fin estoy cerca de ti, las palabras quedan sobrando… te tomo entre mis brazos y te beso… y cuando termina aquel beso te miro a los ojos y sonrió… y cuando estoy por decirte todo lo que mi corazón callo, la vos de un hombre hace que giremos y al mirarlo de frente quedo impactado… es ese hombre al que tanto odie por haberte llevado… pero el acercó su mano y acaricio mi cabeza mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa… yo te tomo fuerte de la mano… tengo miedo que te aparte de mi nuevamente, pero eso no ocurre… el simplemente se para enfrente de nosotros mientras nos pregunta si estamos listo tu asientes que si con la cabeza… me toma un rato comprender lo que ocurre… pero tu vos me confirma que este no es un sueño y mas al oírte decir aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo mi alma deseó escuchar y en el cual tu hermosa vos pronuncia... Si acepto.

-Bueno espero que allá quedado lindo el fic… cualquier cosa me lo dicen si. Y estoy seguro que sabrán a que parejita esta dedicado este fic no.

RobXRae

Atte. El santo

Tema: Vestida de novia

Autor: Derechos Reservados

Interpretes: Este tema lo hicieron varios grupos, pero a mi me gusta como lo hace -Pomada (así se llama el grupo)

Año: Uy tiene su tiempo este tema

Ritmo: Melódico. (Solo algunos temas me gustan de este género).


End file.
